Brother
by TheTrueJuliet
Summary: "If we could read the secret history of our enemies, we should find in each man's life sorrow and suffering enough to disarm all hostility." -Henry Longfellow. There's been a story sewn under my skin for years. In the coldest, most remote part of my core- and I'm finally tired of keeping silent. You want to know what happened. I know you want to know. So I will tell you. ABANDONED.
1. Author's Note

I don't think I will finish this story because, one: it is sappy. Two: I don't have the time or the patience anymore to finish it. Three: It is _way_ too long.

But what _is_ good news is that it is now posted for all readers to see. I got the idea after wondering if Scar ever felt the same way about someone just as _Zira_ zealously had with Scar. Of course, being a fangirl, I had to make something of the sort. This is good for all you other fangirls, too. (Besides, stories about Mufasa and Taka as kids are cute... and I've always wanted to make one myself).

I want readers to feel like I'm not the one writing this story. _He_ is. But since Scar's paws are too big for the keyboard, he will stand by my side and tell me what to write.

Ha-ha…

_~TheTrueJuliet._

* * *

_P.S.  
_Are you happy, now, Twin? It's up.


	2. Introduction

_"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." _  
_-Federico García Lorca, _Blood Wedding and Yerma

* * *

Evil. Wicked. Vile. Worthless. Pathetic. Ugly. Foul. A disgrace. Scandalous. Treacherous. Cold-blooded. Monster. Scum of the Earth. Pitiful. Yellow coward. Despicable. Heinous villain. Disgusting slime. Filthy sleaze. Heartless beast.

I've heard it all.

These are just some of the various things people like yourself have entitled me as.

What in the world have I ever called you? I've never sought you out and insulted you ruthlessly.

Before you say anything, I know you don't like me. I get it. I understand. You would _think… _that with someone- with my level of intelligence- would be keen enough to pick up your subtle hints of hostility towards me. You hate me. That's established.

Why does everyone think they have some entitlement to call me names? A given _right_, or something. As if I won't hear… or find out about them.

I hear.

I hear the cruel things you call me.

There's been a story sewn under my skin for years. In the coldest, most remote center of my core- and I'm finally tired of keeping silent. The only reason why I've let all the hatred continue is because I truly have no obligation… _whatsoever_…to justify myself to you. You don't know me. You've only seen parts of me. You don't have _one_ notion about the kind of pain I've had to undergo in my life.

Don't you lie to me and say that you've never wondered. That you've never speculated about just what it could have been. What could have been so awful… so traumatizing… to push me over the edge. You want to know what happened. I know you want to know. So I will tell you.

Revealing these things will be unadulterated torture on my part. Bear that in mind. These are things I've never told anyone. Things I've kept in and never expressed. I do not want my disgusting secrets- my pain and faults and sorrows in the limelight. It is humiliating to confess it all, and I just don't want you to know anything about what made me such a character… it hurts too much to look back on.

But, once_ again_… your unnecessary hatred with me is corroding away my patience like searing acid. Therefore, I will tell you.

All I ask is one, single favor in return:

Promise me- and to me alone, that you will never repeat this information again to anyone.

Do not take this lightly. This is a promise you're making to me.

What I divulge from this point on, enters your memory and stays there. I am confiding in you. I'm trusting you with my darkest secrets... to put in the sanctuary of your mind. You will carry this to your grave.

If you can do that one, simple-minded thing for me… than perhaps… _perhaps…_ you might restore my hope I have in people.

I am not sniveling for your sympathy. I'm not trying to make myself look like a victim. I am only clearing up any misunderstandings you may have with me; and with all due respect, I have an impression that you need _brutal_ education.

I'll start by making it known that I have two secrets.

We all have them. Those horrible little pieces of us we keep to ourselves and don't ever let go of. But these two make up my entire formula. Both have been back inside a corner, hiding. Both too heavy for an organism to hold. They continue to clash together, and refuse to cooperate and get along for the sake of my sanity. But both intertwine together… like vines in a jungle of complications now impossible to untangle:

…I've killed my only brother.

…And I am utterly… eternally… and to a hysteric, extraordinary degree of dire intensity- in love with his partner.


	3. First Sight

"-Rashidi, be careful!"

Mother was resting atop a boulder. She was keeping an apprehensive eye on me because I was peering over the rim of a log on my stomach, investigating the water underneath it. There was nothing fantastic about that day. The sun was out, the sky open. Nothing out of the norm.

My reflection in the water I was peering into looked back up at me. I dabbed at objects swimming over it.

Mother sighed at how carelessly far I was leaning over the log. She massaged her temple with her paw.

"Honey, please keep away from the edge, I just gave you a bath," she said.

I looked up at her. Then smirked teasingly.

I raised my paw threateningly- plain in front of her- and held it up over the surface of the water. My mother was not amused.

"Rashidi, don't even _think _that's funny," she warned me. "If _you_ fall in…"

Her tone of voice did not sound appealing. I let the quiet smirk fall away from my face, and pulled myself away from the water.

My mother sighed again, shaking her head. She glanced away from me and returned looking out to the African horizon. A variety of animals were gathered around the water hole. Some were in the shade under acacia trees, chatting with others.

I went back to minding my own business, hopping along the log I was on. I followed up with the ripples of the water below. It was just my mother and I at the water hole because my father was preoccupied that morning with teaching my brother about the kingdom he'd one day rule.

Frankly, I didn't care. I was enjoying the spare time he didn't have to do whatever I wanted.

I pounced across the log bridge in leaps after the purling water, then decided to lay down under the shady end of the log. Reflections of various things in the water glittered up at me.

A sliver of red was swimming beneath the surface. The little fish looked like it was completely unaware of the lion cub peering over it.

I smiled, lifting one of my paws. I dabbed at the fish, but something had instantly swept down and plunged its feet into the water over my object of interest.

My mother worriedly snapped her head back over in my direction upon hearing the splash of water.

I glanced up to see a white bird flapping off, carrying the fish in its talons for itself. So much for that bit of fun.

My mother saw that her child still had amazingly managed to stay dry. She eyed me suspiciously. Then- _once again_- turned her direction back to the horizon.

I folded my ears back in new found discontentment at the white bird. Then decided to let my eyes wander to the other end of the watering hole. That's when I noticed two other lion cubs sitting on a boulder together on the opposite end. Both girls, both laughing.

I raised my head higher.

My face softened. And my heartbeat loudened.

In all my life, had I never been so diverted by anything so striking on the weights of beauty. There was a throbbing within my ears... percussions on an African drum.

One of the girls on the other side of the water hole sat on the right end of the rock. She happily whisked her tiny tail about. The rims around her ears were bordered in a lustrous black… each ear mimicking a glowing, silk moon at night. Her eyes were flourishing with red and gold, like daybreak beginning to shed light over the desert. The perfect joining of night and day. Her little fur coat was like a blushing sand. The only other place I have seen that color of pearl gray was at shorelines below costal cliffs, standing against the rocking ocean. She was put together… brilliantly.

My eyes were so fixated, that the second girl apparently took note that I was staring at her friend. She nudged her companion with her elbow to quietly inform her.

The other girl turned her head.

And her gleaming eyes hit mine.

I immediately wrenched back in shock. It was like she sent a tremor across the air to strike me numb. I lost my balance on the log I was standing on in near of seconds.

Mother's eyes flung back in my direction, and took in one, large gasp.

Of course I fell in the water.

"Rashidi!" she shouted over the splash. While my name just barely left her mouth, I went deaf as I submerged under the water.

I didn't waste any time and instantly found the surface again. As soaked as I was, my face suddenly went deathly hot- and I just awkwardly sat up in the watering hole… remaining absolutely stiff, my auburn fur now soaking wet... and all of it happened _right _on display for the two girls.

A couple of zebras and giraffes glanced up from drinking, observing the scene I had just made. Everyone knows the water hole needs to have clean water. And I had just made the water regulation _worse_.

I desperately didn't need the pain of humiliation from their reactions… but I had to know. I dared to look up if the two girls saw what just happened on the other side.

One of them brought her paw up to her mouth, trying not to laugh… while the one I was intently watching just winced, empathizing for my misfortune.

She was looking at me. I was looking at her. And our moment together was over the instant my mother rose from her boulder and came rushing over to my side. Now she was fuming mad.

I meekly pulled myself up on all fours again… with water drizzling noisily off my coat and back into the water hole.

My mother came striding into the watering hole. A few animals gawked at her, watching her slosh through the water hole as she stormed over to me. I braced myself for a very angry lecture.

"-What did I _just_ tell you?" my mother demanded. "You disobeyed me. Now you're filthy again, Rashidi."

I looked up at her… beginning to open my mouth to explain… but my mother was lightening her expression. Perhaps pity got the best of her.

She sighed hopelessly.

"Come along," she said. She turned around and water slushed about. "We're going home."

I hesitated briefly… she was trying not to get too irritated with me out in public. It is embarrassing for parents when their children misbehave in public, and they must show discipline to them for the behavior that rubbed off from their parents in the _first _place.

But I obeyed my mother and waded out of the water hole. I climbed back up the slope onto land, shaking off the access water clinging onto my coat. My fur hung in damp strings. My mother led the way out of the premises, with me lagging behind.

That was one of the most unusual of all feelings ever swept over me. I needed to look at that girl one more time, for I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.

My eyes curiously went back at the boulder she was sitting on with her friend. Her little comrade was still sitting there… but she was looking frantically around, searching for something. The girl I had my interest with had left.

How sadly predicable.

My mother led us right underneath an acacia tree. The sun beamed down above it, rays of light shining through the dark leaves. A wind moved the branches around, making the leaves rustle.

"Your majesty…"

A nearby lioness came strolling up to my mother under the shade. My mother halted at her voice.

I yielded to a stop, waiting next to her foreleg. I knew the small royal talk was inevitable now.

"…How are you this fine morning?" the lioness greeted her.

My mother put on a smile. "Well. Thank you, Madame."

"I don't believe we've met," the lioness said. "My name is Hasina, and I'd like to talk to you about a small issue that's been concerning me."

My mother cleared her throat.

"Alright…"

The lioness conversed with my mother, their voices fading into murmurs about trifling matters. This was going to take a while. A muggish breeze came blowing over us. I turned my ears off from their grown-up conversation.

And then out of nowhere, the girl I had such an interest upon had come prancing up happily behind Hasina's foreleg to join us under the tree. She was smiling up at the lioness, curious about her conversation with my mother.

Then- a more foul, and _sickly _feeling washed over me. Something gave way inside my stomach, and I blinked hard, purely in panic. I stepped back.

This little girl was on the other side of the water hole while I was sharply watching her… but now she was no more than twofeet away from me… and she held all of the same comeliness I had privilege to hold in my eyes and more.

I assumed this little girl's mother was Hasina. The resemblance had the look only a mother-daughter relationship would hold.

The little girl granted me a soft smile from behind Hasina's foreleg. I think I felt something leap into my throat. I took a step back, hiding behind my own mother's leg.

She giggled.

I just took all the time in the world eyeing her everywhere... calmly, slowly. She then approached me through her mother's front legs, smiling.

"Hi," the girl said.

I pulled my lips in my mouth. Personal conversation with her was something I was not expecting. For a moment, I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to answer her. Her voice was clean and feminine.

I wasn't saying a dead word. She saw this and appeared puzzled. The girl came a little closer and spoke again, more hopeful.

"_Hi…_" she repeated, a little louder.

A quiet smile came cracking along my mouth. I had to answer her back. I used all conscious effort not to look at her directly in her face.

"…Hi," I dryly answered the ground.

The girl giggled again. Apparently this was amusing to her.

Her eyes then examined my wet form.

"…Are you hurt?" she asked.

I just remembered about that. I then looked down at my soaked forelegs.

"I, er…" I managed to say. "…No. No, I'm fine."

The girl nodded nicely.

"That's good."

That was all we said. The nauseated, figidy feeling in my stomach refused to go away, and I really just wanted to leave. I usually don't say much… and this was the most I've said all morning. This conversation was painfully awkward.

However, moments later, the _other _girl cub came running over to us to stand next to her comrade.

"-_Sarabi!_" she moodily snapped. "Why did you just run off and leave me by the-?"

She ceased speaking upon discovering me: a boy cub hiding behind his oblivious mother.

I blinked softly.

Her angry face then faded away… replaced with a kinder expression.

"_Oh_…" she said in a much more understanding tone.

My eyes were concealed underneath the shadow of my mother. But they silently went back to the girl I found quite appealing. I watched her in curiosity in the dark. This was then carved inside my memory like ancient inscriptions on tree bark, forever to be there from that day onward.

Sarabi.

Her name was Sarabi.

The other girl cub sniggered. She was lighter in color, compared to Sarabi. She possessed turquoise eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, holding back a grin.

"Yes. I'm fine," I told her briskly. "Really." Maybe she would be able to take a hint, and be a little more discreet about my inelegant fall in front of the whole savannah.

"You're a mess," she remarked, eyes slinking up and down at me. "Were you _lookin'_ to get a bath by your parents?"

I pulled in my lips.

"…No…" I answered quietly. She eyed me funnily... like my awkward, standoffishness was entertaining. She then held a paw to her chest to introduce herself.

"_I'm_ Sarafina," she decided to say. "And this my best friend, Sarabi."

I already knew that knowledge. However, I smiled politely and nodded at them anyway. Moments passed. They then looked at me intently, although waiting for me to say something.

It then hit me what they were waiting so patiently on.

"-_Oh!_" I burst out, glancing about. "I'm, ah…"

Panic. Don't forget your name, now.

"…Rashidi. My name's Rashidi."

"Hi," Sarabi began. "So, um… so how come we haven't seen you 'round here before? Where do you live?"

Where did I _live?_

I sank inside. My face got hot again.

Not that question. Not now. Not when I just met her.

I didn't want their admiration based on my _rank_. It didn't _matter _whether or not I was the last born blue-blood of the Pride Lands.

"Egh…" I started uneasily. I must've been red in the face.

"…Pride Rock."

Their ears perked up in surprise. They had put two and two together. I was part of our royal bloodline. Now they were going to go ballistic with excitement. I braced myself for the bombardment of questions.

"…You're _royalty?_" Sarafina probed, intrigued. "You're royalty! You're one of Pride Rock's princes everyone keeps talking about!"

I nodded with no enthusiasm. Sarabi appeared a little confused.

"-_One_ of the princes?" she turned to ask Sarafina.

"Yeah, he's gotta brother," Sarafina told her. "…Or something."

"-How do _you_ know that?" Sarabi asked.

"-I know things."

Sarabi returned her glance back at me.

"Wow! What's it like being a prince?"

_Laborious. Dreadful. Mind-numbingly dull._

I knew they'd make a fuss out of this. I wasn't just a prince. I wasn't just some aloof, unreachably high symbol- impossible to make friends with or to talk to. The other half of me was in fact, a child. Just like them. Being born into royalty isn't as fun as everyone wants to believe. Trust me.

I hated it sometimes.

But Sarabi seemed genuinely interested with me now. I thought carefully not to say something considerably stupid.

"It's…" I began. "…It's, um… it's okay, I guess."

"Just… _okay?_" Sarafina said.

I nodded again, shrugging uselessly. Sarabi was observing that I wasn't directly looking at her and that I found the ground all too fascinating. She might have thought I was discouraged.

"Well… _I_ think it's pretty neat," Sarabi said, trying harder to get eye contact with me. I glanced up, seeing her display a small smile.

She made me feel strange. But in a pleasantly, wonderful way.

"We play around Pride Rock all the _time_," Sarafina intervened. At this, Sarabi looked up to the sky in thought, like she was tired about something.

"But… all of our games get boring with just the two of us," Sarabi confessed. She then blinked, like a new idea came to mind.

"…Hey, if you _want_…" Sarabi said hesitantly. "Um…"

I listened carefully. I already had a mounting hope of where this conversation was going.

"…Well, uh…" she started to say. Now _she _began to look like the one lost for words. "This is only if you _want_ us to… we can drop by and you can play with us anytime. And you can even invite your brother, too."

I blinked, trying to underplay how happy I was to hear this.

"Sure thing!" I said. "I'll… I'll tell him later tonight."

At that moment, my mother had finished conversing with Hasina from above our heads.

"…Alright, I'll see what I can do," my mother told her.

Hasina smiled gently. "It was a pleasure talking with you, your majesty."

Our two mothers began turning in opposite directions. Sarabi made a quick glance at me.

"Make sure you tell your brother we say hello!"

I showed her a more pleased, natural smile.

"I will," I assured her.

Hasina then brought around her daughter with her paw, telling her to keep moving. Sarabi beamed up at her. They then headed the other way with Sarafina trotting along at Sarabi's side.

She instantly broke out in whispers and giggles once they turned their backs.

My mother headed home as well. However, I lingered a little longer behind her, turning to watch Sarabi leave.

It felt like something intense had then rolled in. Hanging above me just as a majestic thundercloud does when it's about to pour. And like a powerful thundercloud… this moving, intense feeling earned my deepest respect from below it on the ground. The oncoming storm was so high above me, and I was utterly weak and vulnerable under it's mass weight.

I had no idea what this sensation was. I had even _less _of an idea of what sort of epic proportions I had just walked into that very day.

"Rashidi, let's go," my mother called to me. I turned at her voice and lifted a paw. I was ready to follow. We walked back home.

* * *

Zuzu… was our hornbill servant.

When we came back, she sat perched on a boulder at the bottom of Pride Rock. She was a teal-colored bird. With long, blue feathers tinted with purple… broadened wide behind her head like a peacock.

She spotted Mother and I approaching… and noticed how wet I was.

"Well…" Zuzu started quaintly, a smirk creeping up. "What mishaps did we get ourselves into this time?"

"Rashidi just fell into some water," my mother answered her. "He's alright."

I hopped up onto a few rocks, passing Zuzu.

"…The waterhole is for drinking," Zuzu said. "Not for swimming, young master."

I sat next to Zuzu and flashed her a dry smile.

A couple of paw prints were coming up from behind us, hence, I turned. My father majestically came around the corner of Pride Rock.

With my only sibling down at his side.

"Ahadi," my mother said. "Mufasa, how was the sunrise this morning?"

"Just the same as any, Uru," my father replied calmly. He glanced down at my brother.

"But our first-born looks as though he has a _long _way to go to comprehend the lesson I've taught him."

I raised my head up to the paramount peak of Pride Rock. I shielded my eyes with my paw from the sun. The mound was much higher viewed from the ground.

A bird flew overhead. I squinted upward. It was very high up.

My father's eyes went up to where I was looking. Maybe he noticed what I might have been thinking.

"…The pinnacle makes it easier to observe the kingdom," he told me.

I lowered my paw.

"You should have seen how big it is!" Mufasa piped up, his eyes all excited and chipper. He cocked his head up at our father.

"There's a lot of things I didn't even know were here."

"You'll get to know all of it, soon," my father assured him. His eyes then gracefully swept over to me. He suddenly looked like he just noticed I existed.

"Are you wet, son?" he asked me.

I nodded towards the ground.

My mother let out a tired exhale through her nostrils, folding her ears back. She was still irritated about it.

"…Rashidi fell in the water hole," Mother answered him.

My father merely gave me a stoic eye.

"Your mother just gave you a bath today," he reminded me.

I looked downward.

Zuzu breathed in and said nothing… only flicked her wings a little.

"…Well, it'd be best if I gave him another one _now_ rather than later." My mother strolled over to my side to pick me up. She lifted me off the ground in her mouth.

"Well, no matter," my father said. He began to make his way down Pride Rock's slope. Mufasa dismissed himself and scampered away to my mother's side to watch her clean the water off my fur. She lay on her stomach, setting me in her crossed forelegs.

"Tell me what happened with your morning, Uru," our father said.

A harsh lick came across my forehead and I flung my paws over my mother's foreleg to keep from falling out of them.

I glanced up at my brother. Mufasa just watched me cheerfully.

"…Rashidi met some nice girls today," she told our father. She licked me again. "Hasina's daughter."

Father stood there. Confused, but regal. Like he was trying to recall the name.

"Who?"

My mother paused my grooming, slowly staring up at the king with a dirty look.

"…Sarabi's _mother?_"

My father suddenly got it.

"Oh, yes, yes… her."

My mother rolled her eyes, continuing my bath. While she wasn't looking, our father made a face behind her back... then shot his glance at Mufasa and I- hopelessly perplexed and as if to say he didn't know he was _supposed _to know that.

Mufasa and I smiled quietly to ourselves.

"…She's _always _at the water hole," our mother said. "I see her everyday with her daughter when I check on it."

She practically scuffed my fur off in the next lick. I flinched. I was pretty sure she took off a few stray hairs along with her tongue.

My mother glanced down at me. "Those girls look like they're about your age. Why don't you try to get to know them? You could use some friends, with Mufasa gone half the time."

Something in my stomach hardened; although dry rock was being digested. After that kind of humiliation in front of such a little girl? I saw what Sarafina and Sarabi looked like when they left. They must've been laughing about me afterwards.

"…You could all go swimming in the water hole," Zuzu suggested smartly.

I blinked… processing her subtle humor. Then passed a cynical smile over to her. She tilted her bird head to smirk affectionately back at me.

Mufasa realized he was getting left out. His eyes dropped when he heard this.

"…I wanna meet them," he murmured.

"…It'd be difficult to find time to do that, son," our father stated.

Mufasa's head stayed low, but his eyes crept back up curiously.

Father gave him a dignified eye.

"I have a lot to teach you, and you really should put such education first."

"Well…" Mufasa started. He breathed in, but I think he realized that a prince ought to have some degree of patience with his training.

"…'Kay, Dad," he exhaled sadly.

Our father saw this. He had made his first-born boy disappointed. He sighed, trying to give him some comforting words.

"…Tomorrow I'll show you how the kingdom works and operates," he added.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make my brother smile.

* * *

Our home was divided into several chambers: the king's den, the lionesses sleeping chamber, and the occasional ledges and ridges along the side of Pride Rock. A lot of Dad's lionesses slept there in the afternoon to bask in the sunlight. Our father went into oration after oration about how this rock had been planted here long before his _grandparents _were even born. He wanted our gratitude to the anonymous architect of our royal fortress.

It was puzzling how our "naturally formed" rock home- could have more wings and corridors deliberately chiseled away inside of it than a sea sponge.

Right. Although Pride Rock always kept space and luxury in _mind _for us as it naturally eroded itself over the centuries.

I shared a room with my brother. It was near the peak inside of Pride Rock, fairly sized with a flat stone floor, and had an opening in the ceiling that was crumbling away and acted as a skylight. At night, it would let in white rays of moonlight as we slept in our corners of the room.

That night, I told him all about Sarabi. And Sarafina. And that they personally greeted him and said _hello_.

"Neat," he told me. He was examining the hole in our ceiling from across the room. Our den glowed a soft, dark blue. "You can tell her I say _hi_, too."

I was lying along my stomach, fiddling with my claws, looking down at them. They were dull, little black stubs just starting to grow out.

I then picked up that Mufasa used the pronoun _her_ rather than _they_. Maybe only referring to Sarabi.

"…Well, Sarafina says _hello_, too," I corrected him.

"Sorry… tell _them_ I said _hi_," he said. "Is that better for ya?"

"Much better."

"I sure wish I was there with you…" Mufasa went on. "That fall of yours sounded hilarious!"

I cynically glared up from my little claws. Moments like this made me wish for an audience.

Must've been hilarious. I made them laugh, alright.

I looked back down.

"…Dad told me this morning that everything the light touches, is all in our kingdom," he went on. "I mean, think about that! That's a lot of land to rule."

I didn't glance up.

"…Uh-huh," I murmured, checking my paws for uncleanliness.

"I… I dunno if I can do that," Mufasa said sheepishly. "…What if I run the place into the ground?"

"-You won't run the place into the ground," I flatly assured him without looking up.

He sighed doubtfully.

"This is so much work."

My brother flopped down with lazy eyes. Particles flew up from the floor.

I finally glanced up from my paws. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"…You have to remember every little thing," Mufasa explained. "Like: 'Show respect to your fellow peers.' 'Stand up straight.' 'Be on your best behavior in public.' 'Be a good role-model.' 'Walk with _dignity_.'"

He stuck a claw down his throat and pantomimed gagging. "Blah, blah, _blah!_"

I chuckled in spite of myself. Mufasa lowered his paw.

"More like: 'Be totally perfect or die_._' Makes me sick. _You_ have none of this to worry about."

In my hint of irritation, I suddenly flashed him a big, cheesy grin. Then dropped it as quickly as it had come and focused my concern back on my claws. I couldn't tell if he was complaining or not.

Mufasa's eyes got a little wider with wonder… thinking dreamily. He sat back, looking up to our skylight.

"If I'm going to be king… I should do whatever I want. That's what I always thought."

"Maybe when you're king… you can make that legal," I suggested without looking up.

He glanced down a little from the skylight; staring right at me.

"You can help me out," he said. "We can make '_dessert anytime before dinner_' legal."

I lifted my green eyes, snorting sarcastically at this.

"…Right after we make '_parental consent required_' illegal," I said.

Mufasa threw his head back and whinnied. I smiled with some flattery as I still held my attention on my paws. He told me once that I'm funniest when I'm trying not to be.

Just then, Zuzu fluttered inside the entrance of our room. Mufasa and I turned.

"Alright," she exhaled. "I'll cut you a deal: I'll give you ten more minutes. But you two have to hit the sack on the dot. No buts. I have to talk with your mother."

"Something wrong?" Mufasa asked.

"No, everything's fine," she answered. "I need to discuss some things with her. You know. Family matters."

Hard as it was for us to believe, Zuzu actually had another life besides the one we've become accustomed to her having: cleaning up after us, making sure we finish our dinner, withstanding our occasional mischief- being stuck with us all day long.

She had recently been talking to her mate.

Oh, excuse me: ex-mate.

Which was big news, considering what he's been putting her through. He couldn't care less for a family with her. But Zuzu had been working this one out, bit by bit to get back on moral grounds with him.

"I'll be gone the rest of the night, so for my sake, you two _better _go to sleep in ten minutes, or your mother will have my head," she told us. "Are we clear?"

We both nodded. Zuzu then smiled at us, content and relaxed.

"Good."

She then turned to take off and fly up from under the den entrance.

But ten minutes came and went like that. Mufasa and I talked about small things. Nothing important. But a deal was a deal with Zuzu, and we certainly didn't want to take advantage of a good friend. We retreated to our sides of the room and closed our eyes. After a few minutes, and one, lonely birdcall outside, I decided to re-open my eyes.

This was that time where everyone reviews everything that went on in their day before they drift away into their slumber. What they replay in their head. What worried them, what made them happy… what they wish they would have done differently, if given the chance.

The ridiculous scene I had made in front of Sarabi came wandering to mind. There's nothing worse than having the dreading thought whether or not someone like _her _thinks you're a real imbecile, not even worth her time. Our mother always told us not to care about what anyone else thought. However…

She told me that first impressions are also vital.

* * *

"_There are some secrets which do not permit themselves to be told."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_


	4. The Oppressor

Reth.

What a short-cut, brusque little name.

One syllable. And yet, his name is like a vessel that holds a thousand raw stories involving me.

Although the same age as Mufasa and I, he would certainly be able to fool anyone. His mane was already growing in. An ink-black streak of fur residing upon his head. His coat was a flashy, stunning gold- like my brother's. But nothing like my brother.

He would always come to water hole with his mother in the early morning to chat to everyone.

Mufasa happened to be talking to him one morning upon on a rock after the scene I had made there in front of Sarabi and Sarafina.

Mufasa and I were waiting in the middle of the Pride Lands for our own mother to return from said location from her regal duties. As queen, she'd do things such as inquire of others if the water was suitable for drinking, ask about any improvements needed, and above all- small talk everyone to death who came to the water hole to show how much we "cared" about our subjects' personal lives.

By knowing them on a more intimate level, it gives us royals a better image. Play up personal interest. That's just the way it works.

I sat off to the side, lolling my tail about quietly. Sarabi and her mother weren't there. Unfortunately… I'd be alone today.

Reth raised one of his brows at my brother.

"You know, your majesty," he said. Reth sat squarely in front Mufasa's boulder-throne. "I could learn a few things from you. It's gotta be hard with all your training and stuff. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Well…" Mufasa began. "…Somebody's gotta do it. I don't mind."

"Yeah, but what if something ever happened to you?" Reth interjected. "Then you gotta have somebody to take the lead. I'd love to help you out in that department."

I turned my head away from their conversation and focused attention on a nearby shrub. _Anywhere _my eyes were welcome but at that boy.

Mufasa glanced about- checking over Reth's head for any sign of our mother.

Mufasa then looked back down at Reth. "If anything ever happened to me, my brother would be next in line to take over as king."

He then smiled pleasantly and lifted his head in my direction.

"-Ain't that right, brother?"

I didn't say anything. Just kept staring at dead bushes.

Reth and Mufasa were staring at me in my peripheral vision. I heard my brother clear his throat and keep trudging conversation.

"…Well… he knows so," he concluded. I tried in greater effort to keep my eyes wandering away from them as long as possible.

"-Is something wrong with your brother?" I heard Reth ask. "He's real quiet today."

"-He's _always _realquiet," Mufasa huffed, rolling his eyes. "I really don't understand just _what _goes on in his head."

Mufasa gazed over Reth's head again, spotting our mother approaching. She was done here.

I finally took my eyes off the bush and at last glanced over at the sight of my mother. While Mufasa wasn't looking, Reth suddenly turned his head at me.

He smiled and gave me a dark wave.

I clenched my jaws and looked away.


	5. Play Date

I woke up a few mornings afterward, and the mortification I faced while I was at the watering hole was still bothering me. I had come up with a plan: I was going to sleep in- and stay cooped up in my room for as long as life came for me.

But dear mother had an opposition. She decided I wasn't going to laze around inside all afternoon. She shooed me outside and demanded I go out and play.

I wasn't going to have any fun out there. It was just too hot and merciless, and no child in their right mind wants run around in the heat until dusk.

Playing outdoors for the whole day was just every mother's way of getting rid of you so she won't have to deal with the burden of your child-like recklessness for some nine hours.

But I obediently walked outside the cave into the sunlight. It hit my eyes and I squinted downward. Summer had just barely arrived.

My father and brother were leaving the slope of Pride Rock, off to talk about kingdom duties.

Mufasa looked back and had caught my glace. I waved, trying to give him a smile. He cheerfully me an enthusiastic wave back.

They left side by side. I saw my father bend down to Mufasa's head-level and begin talking to him. I couldn't hear their conversation.

I let out a large exhale.

Now what?

A couple of gazelle skipped about on the horizon where I had my eye. Then disappeared over the border. Laughter came about. I turned.

My mother was at the bottom of Pride Rock, about to roam off to the waterhole to take care of royal affairs. Or, at least, that's what I _thought _she was doing.

She looked far to pleased to be doing her job. She was bowing down to eye-level with two giggling cubs.

My heart froze to rock-hard ice... and a cold draft of fright swept over me. They had come _back?_

Sarabi was speaking and smiling up at my mother. I just gawked at her from afar.

She was here? In front of my house? Right _now?_

Sarafina was listening in to their conversation by her companion's side. My mother chortled and raised her head back to proper level.

I clenched my teeth together… silently pleading that they wouldn't see me. This was one of those awkward moments where one couldn't be anymore anxious if one tried- while at the same time- is overwhelmed with delight.

I loved seeing her… I missed her… but I wasn't about to ruin the brief, rather satisfactory relationship I had already established with her.

I lifted one paw to sneak back inside the den and wait until they were gone. My mother swung her head over her shoulder.

"_Honey…! _You have some friends here that want to play," she called loudly.

I stopped at once in mid-step like a paralyzed deer. I scrunched my face up and my entrails twisted. My fortunes weren't going the way I would have liked.

Now they saw me. I just remained stationary. I couldn't see them over Pride Rock's perch, but I heard the two girls whisper excitedly from the bottom.

"Hi, Rashidi!"

It was Sarabi's voice… a chiming echo of recognition inside my head.

She spoke to me. Now I'd _have_ to acknowledge her.

I forced my limbs to move again and ripped my eyes up from the ground, down off the ledge to Sarabi. She stood happily next to little Sarafina at the bottom.

Sarabi was even more endearing than I remembered.

I couldn't cough out a simple _'hello'_, so I pressed my teeth together in an uncomfortable smile. I moved my paw back and forth to them… a sorry excuse for a wave.

"You remember us, right?" Sarafina shouted upward. "We met a few days ago…"

She didn't need to remind me. The day I met them was now going to be one of the more marking moments of my life.

I pressed my lips together in another smile and nodded.

"We were afraid you wouldn't be home," Sarabi called up to me. "We were just around in the Pride Lands, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and play with us?"

Sarabi looked at me for a little bit, then added on when I didn't say anything.

"But if you're too busy, that's fine, too…" she said.

I wanted to go. I really wanted to… but it was too risky. I was just too nervous and fidgety around her, and I knew I'd probably make myself look even _more _ridiculous than before while at the water hole.

Enticing offer, but I rather you remember me as it's already stained in our memories.

But she was waiting at the bottom of my home… waiting for me to say something. Quite hopefully and patiently. How could I say no to the girl?

I opened my mouth. Then paused. I decided to shut it and just nod again, forcing a thin smile through all my nervousness.

Sarafina and Sarabi grinned together.

"Okay! We'll be down here whenever you're ready!" Sarafina called up. My fraud smile stayed plastered. I turned hesitantly away from the ledge where they couldn't see me and I dropped my smile dead cold.

Now I was panicking. I had just dedicated a whole afternoon with two girls. One of which for some reason had this abnormal ability to make my stomach acids swirl at the very sight of her.

What was I _thinking?_

My mother had approached up behind me, padding her way back up Pride Rock's slope with a smile. I turned to her uneasily.

She looked at me reassuringly. "Go on… you just might make some new friends."

And the queen of Pride Rock left and retreated back inside of our den.

* * *

I eventually came down from Pride Rock, hopping off a couple of boulders. Sarabi and Sarafina were chit-chatting right around the corner. They both looked up when they heard me.

I made eye contact, but no expression. They both smiled.

"Hey, Rashidi!" Sarabi said, making her way over to me. "Glad you could make it out today."

I curled my lips. Trying to smile back. Her eyes were bright red-yellow. Both of them looking in mine.

"You remember my name, don't you?" she asked me. "It's Sarabi."

I nodded and quickly looked downward. I was developing far too much respect for someone to look at straight in the eye.

Even though my eyes were focused on the ground, I could see Sarabi just sort of standing there… with a face that said that she found my silent manner confusing.

"…And, uh…" she began, trying to keep the mood as friendly as possible. Sarabi looked over her shoulder. "That's Sarafina, in case ya don't remember."

I nodded again.

They said nothing. Silence filled in.

Until Sarafina stifled a loud snicker.

"…He's kinda quiet, ain't he?" she said.

I lifted my eyes off the ground.

Sarabi turned back over to her friend.

"He just met us, Sarafina. Maybe he just needs to get to know us a little bit better," she assured her.

Sarabi then looked back at me. "I bet that's it, isn't it? You just need to know us a little bit better."

Sarafina then came trotting up behind Sarabi. "Why don't we go out and play? Then we can all talk together."

"Okay," Sarabi told her, then glanced to me. "Come on. We were over here."

I followed behind them as they lead me over to the grassier area of the Pride Lands.

Sarabi walked quickly with Sarafina on her left, then turned to observe why I was lagging behind them. She paused patiently and waited until I caught up my pace with her. Then _made _me stroll along by her right side and briskly continued onward- now in her company.

This was the first thing I noticed about her. She was nice. I kept my focus on the dry ground, watching my front paws as I walked. Then my focus shifted over to Sarabi's on my left. Her little paws were a light, ashen color. Prim and neat, perfectly clean. They looked quite soft and delicate.

"-So, what do you like to do, Rashidi?" Sarabi then spoke up. My eyes snapped up at her, hoping she didn't see where I was looking. Only right there and then she was looking dead at me. She was… showing some… _personal interest _with me.

I opened my mouth.

"Oh, uh…" I started. "I… like to play with my brother a lot."

"Uh-huh," Sarabi said. "You did tell me about him..."

Sarafina perked her little head beside Sarabi to come into the conversation. "What's your brother's name?"

"…Mufasa."

"Mufasa…? Well." Sarafina looked forwards as she walked. "That sounds, um… pretty strong."

"You and your brother must get along really good, then," Sarabi said.

"Oh, definitely," I instantly answered. This topic got me to open up. "He's really fun and great… he and I are best friends. He's picked to be king, too."

I actually found myself smiling with how I was so open about it. Sarabi might of found my smiling refreshing- which might have been why she gave me one right back.

"I wish _I_ had a brother or sister," she said. "I'm an only child."

"_Sarabi_…" Sarafina intervened again. "Me and you _are_ like sisters…"

Sarabi smirked and rolled her eyes. Then moved a little closer to me and lifted a paw to the side of her mouth like she was sharing a secret with me.

"…This'll sound kinda silly," she began. "But she and I are like… pals for _life_."

"Oh, yeah," Sarafina added on. She ran in her step, coming to a halt in front of us. Sarabi and I stopped walking.

"…She and I are best friends, too, your majesty," Sarafina said. "So if you want, you can always come play with us out here in the Pride Lands."

Sarafina then hopped merrily onto a little rock stump, scanning the horizon. We stopped right in the middle of some grass lands outside Pride Rock.

"Okay, then…" Sarafina said. "So… wha'ddya wanna do?"

"Hmm… well…" Sarabi moved her mouth a little and looked up like she was thinking. "…What does _Rashidi _want to do?" she said, glancing over to me.

I sort of stood there with blank eyes, a bit surprised she even considered asking for my sentiments. Sarafina slowly raised her brows questionably at Sarabi.

Sarabi caught her best friends' eyes staring down at her. She shrugged innocently at Sarafina.

Sarafina exhaled loudly. Then impatiently looked down from her rock-stool at me for my answer.

I saw this and then smiled softly, waving off the attention I was receiving with my little paw.

"Oh…" I started. "…It doesn't matter to me. I don't mind what we do."

"…Don't be so accommodating, young prince," Sarafina told me and gazed off from her rock. "It makes it harder on all of us."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes a teensy bit.

"He's just tryin' to be polite, Sarafina… look, how about we finish our game of hide and seek? We were playin' that earlier… we can start where we left off." Sarabi then turned to me. "Is that okay if we play that?"

I shrugged awkwardly.

"Anything. Anything's fine."

Just get the spotlight off of me.

Sarafina smiled smugly. "…You went to go look for me _last time_ Sarabi… so now it's _my _turn to count."

"-What do you plan on counting to?" I asked.

Sarafina tapped her little chin with her paw. "Prob'ly twenty. It was long enough for me to hide last time…"

"Sarafina's It!" Sarabi then squealed. "Come on with me!"

She then darted off in the opposite direction, urging me to come with her. A smirk flashed across my face as I then followed Sarabi. Sarafina whirled around playfully and pinned her eyes shut.

"One… two…"

Her counting faded off as Sarabi and I ran down a grassy hill, eagerly searching for a good place to hide.

We came across a dirt trail that forked into two separate directions. The left side of the trail looked more appealing than the right side. It was in a greener state with more swampy trees and marshy grass than in comparison to the trail's dry, right side.

"This way!" Sarabi ushered me. She sprung over to the left side of the trail. I followed suit. Sarabi was running down a shady path, where more and more acacia trees hung above us.

Sarafina must've been halfway through at this point.

Sarabi eventually came in front of a huge, hollowed out log, decaying along the ground. Sarabi poked her head inside of it to look around. She then pulled her head out and looked at me.

"Come on… this'll be a good one."

I reluctantly stepped up to her. She stepped inside of the molding tree log with me carefully following her. The splints beneath my feet creaked under my weight.

Sarabi settled herself near the end of the log, waiting for me to sit next to her.

"She'll never even think to look here," Sarabi said.

I took a few steps over to her, sitting down inside the old, has-been tree. We both had plenty of room inside. It smelled of wet fungus, and a few fresh mushrooms were sprouting up from inside the tiny cracks.

"This is such a cool place," Sarabi said with her head tilted up, looking about. Her voice rung off the muffled wood walls. The log we were sitting in looked big enough to move into and live in.

I decided to change the subject.

"…So," I tried clearing my throat. "Do you and Sarafina always go to the water hole?"

Sarabi turned her head to look at me. She smiled.

"Oh. Most of the time," she replied. "Yeah. We do."

"…Because, well… my mom sees your mom a lot," I explained. "She goes to the water hole and checks on everyone. She told me you and your mom are always there."

Sarabi's smile gently went away. She grew quiet and looked away. Almost out of respect.

"…Your mom's a _queen_," Sarabi remarked quietly. She was staring straight into the log wall in front of us.

"Yes," I told her. I watched her facial expression. Her eyes fell a little. She went silent.

All I could hear were a few birds singing faintly outside. A drop of water inside the log dripped to the ground.

I finally decided to speak up.

"…Something the matter?" I asked. Sarabi raised her head. She stared a little at the wall in front of us like she was pondering something. Then softly looked at me.

I averted eye contact, feeling myself flush up.

"…Sarafina and I are… both ordinary girls," she said. The light coming in from behind her made her glow. "And we're so bored with ourselves. Nothing cool or special ever happens to us… until we meet you. I can't believe you wanted to come out and play with us. No one… ever, _ever_, like… gets to play with a real, royal prince in their lifetime…"

I just stared at her. Listening. That log we were dwelling in got so quiet and awkward. I was a prince- sitting there with a common girl that resided in my kingdom. She almost looked a little intimidated to just be with me.

Sarabi shyly inhaled.

"-If I say this, you promise not to laugh, your majesty?"

I narrowed my eyes, a little puzzled where this was going.

I shook my head, regardless.

"I won't laugh. I promise," I told her.

"…Well," Sarabi said carefully. She grew very quiet and timid, tracing her paw along the bottom of the log. "…I think hanging out with you is… the most incredible thing, like… _ever_."

I softened my face.

No one has ever…

…_Ever _said such kind words to me before.

Sarabi stared right at me. She hesitantly waited on me. Begging me to say something. Anything. But I couldn't. No words meaningful enough I could assemble together in my throat.

We were just two naïve children. Without any complications at all, playing a simple game of hide and seek on a simple summer day… but something so epic then came sweeping in over me as a child. It melted away inside my chest, making me smile gently to myself.

She just did it again. Her and her strange ability to make the most alien… but warmest of all feelings rouse up inside of me. How was she doing this?

"-Found ya!" a voice instantly chirped behind us. I snapped out of it and whirled around. Sarafina stood outside at the end of the hollow log. Smirking victoriously .

"…I _thought_ the log was kinda suspicious," Sarafina mentioned with a flashy smile. "Come on, now it'd be _my _turn to hide."

Sarabi and I looked at each other… acknowledging that we have indeed been found. She and I both got up to leave the insides of the dark log.

I let Sarabi go first.

* * *

Our game lasted for near of another hour that day. It was my turn to go find the girls. And I found them both… behind a large boulder. The only reason why I was able to find where they were was because Sarafina's tail tip could be seen lying out in the open behind it.

I smirked.

Then I casually came around the corner of their rock, suddenly pouncing to the back of it. Sarabi and Sarafina glanced up, dumbfounded.

"_Boo!_" I said humorously.

They both giggled brightly together until I started laughing, too. But it was suddenly cut short when the sky clashed above our heads.

We all ceased laughing and stood there in alarm. Then gingerly looked upward.

The sun had gone somewhere. Several white flashes of light danced amongst the gray clouds. Thunder rolled ominously for miles across the savannah.

Sarafina cautiously looked over at both of us. Sarabi and I stared back. She looked disappointed and scared.

"Um…" she began. "…I'll see you later, Sarabi."

And that was all she said before she turned the other way and scampered off. Sarabi and I just watched her leave… uneasily. We were the only ones still standing in the middle of the Pride Lands. Most of the other animals had disappeared to go home.

The air had gotten thick and humid. Sarabi's eyes took in the broad clouds above us. She brought her head down again to look at me.

"I think… I better go, too," she said.

Sarabi anxiously raised up her front paw- minding the storm brewing above her. She began to run away.

I involuntarily shot up my brows.

"Wait!" I cried out.

She skidded to a halt at my voice. Then turned around halfway in mid-step to curiously look back at me. My eyes darted downward, thinking. Now I was unsure of what it was I really wanted to say.

"Um… will you be okay going home by yourself?"

She stared awkwardly at me for a second. I suddenly broke eye contact and scanned the ground, apprehensive about what she was thinking regarding my question.

Sarabi then blinked reassuringly.

"Sarafina walks home by herself all the time," she said. "I'll be okay."

"…Well…" I tried to gather words together, still eyeing the ground. "…Maybe I better go with you. Just to be safe."

I gently peered up to see her reaction. Her face brightened up a bit with a little smile. She finally turned back all the way around to face me again.

"Oh Rashidi…" she said, coming over to me. "That'd be very nice of you to do that."

I tried to smile meekly. Something was wrong with me. I knew it. I desperately tried not to let her see how obvious it was. My entrails were swimming with tension.

No… eagerness.

She came up by my side, smiling gratefully. We took a few steps onward, with Sarabi leading me to the direction of her abode. Two lion cubs strolled the bare, empty Pride Lands alone.

Our shadows had disappeared, having no light to cast them. The gathering clouds grew a threatening, gray-charcoal color. They rumbled above us, gliding loftily towards my home, Pride Rock.

A cold, wet drop fell upon my nose. I took a quick look upward. Dark raindrops began to wet the dry dirt in front of us.

A surge of water then came pouring down on us, which made Sarabi yelp. I promptly shook off the water that soaked my pelt in a surprised reaction. It did nothing.

Sarabi's ears fell back and whimpered, helplessly standing in the deafening rain pounding into the ground.

I glanced over at her. She was not enjoying this. This made me unhappy, so I scanned the area for some kind of shelter. The under dwellings of a rock slab sat patiently a few feet away off our path. It illuminated in a flicker of lightning.

"Come on." I raised my paw and put it on her shoulder. Sarabi had to squint through all the water to just get a glimpse of what I was referring to.

The moment she spotted the refuge, we dashed side-by-side for the rock ledge. Our paws pitter-pattered through the ankle-deep puddles.

We slide underneath the ledge together. Our personalized umbrella from the downpour. The clouds above us noisily trundled together. Water drizzled off the edges of our sheltered roof.

"My parents are probably really worried…" Sarabi said hopelessly. I watched her ears fold back and her eyes drop to the ground in the discomfort of being soaking wet. She flicked a round ear, shaking off water.

My eyes went downward. Some wish to do something about how uncomfortable she was came crawling into my heart. Never have I wanted to comfort someone so much before.

I looked back out to watch the gray rain hit the ground. She and I stayed silent in the noisy downpour. Then she spoke up again.

"…This'll prob'ly last forever…" Sarabi remarked. I couldn't just sit there without saying something to the poor girl. I had no desire at all to make her feel as if I neglecting her feelings. Therefore I started to speak up.

"…Um…" I began. She swept her glance over in my direction. I took a look at her for a while. I curled in my lips, lost in thought. My words then scattered as I contemplated the simple orange tint in her eyes; and I was unable to find my words again.

For one moment, I had no idea at all that there was a stormy turmoil outside.

I finally broke our eye contact. I think I saw her eyes go down, too.

"…Perhaps we can, um… wait until the storm gets a little better," I suggested with a stare outward. "Then we can keep going."

Sarabi nodded somberly in agreement. She looked back out the entrance to watch the rain. The air was just starting to get to my fur, and water clinging onto it could finally dry.

Now it got silent between us. Other than the water crashing to the ground outside. Moments passed, along with an awkward sense of uncertainty between Sarabi and I.

A full minute passed. We _both_ didn't know what to say. I quietly breathed out, wishing to say something. I wanted to converse with her. Get to know her.

Thunder rumbled threateningly high inside the clouds. A hot, silent bolt of lightening flickered across the sky outside.

My eyes went over to Sarabi. Her head was low as she observed the rain, pondering quietly to herself. She blinked, quite carefree and casually. What was she thinking about?

My eyes dropped from her face to her paw. I mustered up some courage to speak.

"T…today was nice," I decided to say to her. Her eyes then opened wider at the sudden sound of my voice- and she turned to acknowledge it.

She honestly looked like she wanted a conversation. But I didn't know what to say. So I just said whatever I felt.

"I… I liked playing with you."

It was something. Just to get a conversation going. She sweetly smiled at me, lolling her tail up and down. That was all I said, and then I quietly looked away- trying to peer down at the ground.

I continued my stare downward. Thinking nothing of it. Until a second later, I felt two, innocent little taps on my shoulder.

Suddenly alert, I blinked and looked up at where it came from. Sarabi had touched me.

For the first time.

She was still warmly looking at me. But now she looked all curious.

"…Why do you always do that…?" she said.

It was an unexpected question. I was gawking at her.

"What…?" I asked.

"…You always look away whenever I'm talking to you," she remarked nicely. "Why?"

I felt a rush of embarrassment. I looked about, trying to answer.

Was it really that noticeable? Honestly, I couldn't determine why I was doing it in the first place. Maybe I didn't want her to detect any passionate emotions racing behind my eyes whenever I looked at her. Maybe her eyes were too overpowering for mine to look upon. In some cultures, it's _rude_ to look at people in the eye.

I spoke quietly.

"I… I don't know, I guess… it wouldn't be very polite if I stared at you…"

_Of course_, I shyly broke eye contact with her after I said these words. Maybe I discreetly returned a glance, but that was it.

Sarabi pulled in her lips… and just scrunched up her face, looking at me. As is trying to figure out any underlying reasons for this. She was making me nervous.

She then slowly smiled and began to giggle as if she couldn't help it. I blinked at her, wondering just what was so funny. My eyes slide to one side, a bit confused.

"That's _silly_," Sarabi tittered. She calmed down- and issued me a tender stare. We said nothing and she watched me, working her warm eyes into mine. She was simply adorable.

"…I _want _you to look at me," Sarabi told me softly.

Something dreadfully wonderful tightened in my stomach. She was doing it again. That… _thing _she always does to me.

I carefully drew in my lips… gave her a weak smile… and mouthed out one, _barely_ audible word:

"…'_Kay_."

Out of her own power, she has just gained a victory in making this shy, hesitant boy finally give her long, _fully _devoted eye contact.

The things she could make me do were scary.

She finally took her eyes off me. Then glanced back outside again.

I still hadn't looked away from her- and she didn't notice. I wanted to look at her now. Now I wanted to know every intimate facet about this amazing girl. What made her laugh? What made her cry? I wanted to know what made her mad, what made her sad, what petrified her, what thrilled her… and what she thought about as she drifted off to sleep, and what types of dark secrets she knew of, and what sorts of ridiculous things she did when no one was watching her, and…

…I braced my eyes shut tight- shaking my head.

Why?

_Why_ were my thoughts intoxicated with just this _one _girl?

But before I could do anything else, the sky got angry and an ear-splitting crack of thunder clapped from above, making both Sarabi and I yelp. The light outside disappeared and the sky grew black.

My eyes were pinned shut, but a kind of delightful, electrical current was sent up my spine at the sudden warm touch into one side of my body. I curiously opened my eyes to find the cause. Sarabi was quietly hidden in my left shoulder.

Clouds collided and rolled together, and the thunder died down again, growling menacingly as it faded back into the sky.

Sarabi reopened her eyes. She gently pulled back once the thunder died off.

"…Sorry," she muttered. "I forgot you were there."

I didn't say anything. Just looked at her in wild perplexity. Now _she _was the one avoiding all eye contact with me.

"It's… quite alright," I told her. I didn't mind her touching me like that.

She was obviously wet and scared- and in all likelihood- now embarrassed. She didn't look in my direction at all for a long while after that. She just hunched over and sat, watching rain pound into the ground. I could tell she was pretending it never happened.

I looked down.

I wanted that flowing thrill again. I'd never felt anything like it.

Without any idea as to what I was doing, I was inching forward… and slowly wrapping my paw around her wrist.

She suddenly looked down, curiously observing. I slid my paw into hers and brought it into a casual hold. Thunder rumbled distantly.

Sarabi looked up inquisitively. I glanced back off into the rain.

"…My mum sometimes does this whenever we're scared."

I looked back for her response.

Sarabi just blinked.

Blinked again.

And then smiled.

* * *

The rain had cleared up only fifteen minutes later, and turned into a rather chilly drizzle.

It was not warm, summer rain. It was sharp, freezing droplets that felt like tiny needles pricking your body rain.

The light from the sun was beginning to dissipate and nightfall had come. Sarabi had led me to her dwelling. It was a dwindling cave sitting high upon a ledge. A few steps led up to the entrance.

We stopped in front of her home once we arrived. Our breath could be seen in the thin air… and Sarabi sweetly turned around to talk to me.

"…Thanks for walking me home, young prince," she said.

I said nothing. Only nodded and smiled to tell her that she was welcome.

Sarabi stood there casually, waiting for me to say more. Raindrops continued to noisily sprinkle the ground. It was dark, and it was hard to see each other anymore.

She slowly gazed up at her home, speculating its humble form although she found nothing else quite as fascinating.

"Well…" she said to sum up our lengthy talk. "Bye."

She tore her eyes away from me and turned to her abode, hopping up the rocks leading up to the entrance.

I watched pleasantly. She then shook off the leftover water on her fur when she reached the top. Then strolled along inside.

I stood. Just watching the entrance as if she was planning on coming back out. But she didn't. Even in the cold, numbing rain thudding down on me, I wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. My body was warm and content with such a fulfilling, gratifying feeling... as if all my needs in the world had been satisfied. And there was no need for me to eat… or sleep… or be sad or miserable ever again.

I finally looked down.

Stone the crows- what was _wrong _with me? Wasn't it a cause for concern when one's health acts up like this? I could have been getting a fever for all I knew if I couldn't feel my body heat in this weather. In fact, I was getting scared about myself. No royal div just stands in biting cold rain at the foot of a stranger's home... thinking sweet thoughts about the girl dwelling inside.

That must've been it. I was getting sick.

My paws began turning around, turning me away. It took a bit of effort. I didn't want to leave. I had to rip myself away… I needed to remind myself that I was short on common sense at the moment.

I made my way towards Pride Rock.

This was an odd disease. I began my journey home and dropped my eyes to the wet ground. I saw raindrops drumming around my paws into the mud… and I began smiling tenderly to myself.

I couldn't feel the rain pounding on my back anymore. In fact, it wasn't cold at all. I felt a kindling warmth glowing all over me and savored every piece of it. This illness felt so wonderful, it warmed up every crevice inside my bones to the point where I couldn't care any less that I was getting soaked.

This sickness had to be bad. No senses, no consciousness of temperature. Why was I so alright with this?

I hoped I would recover soon.

* * *

"_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know it has begun."_

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_


	6. Realization

Since then, Sarabi and Sarafina would usually come over to Pride Rock to engage in some kind of activity with me. It was beginning to get harder for me to sleep.

They'd always casually visit me the next day. I started to wonder if this had anything to do with my sickness. I would always end up eagerly lying there with my head in my paws, fully awake as could be, and too impatient to close my eyes. The next day always had to be an agonizing wait to get to. Every day, the next day, I'd always see Sarabi again.

Mufasa never noticed my sleeping pattern. And he slept only feet away from me in our shared den.

As days rolled onward, I'd cheerfully rush outside from Pride Rock's cave to meet Sarabi and Sarafina on the side of its ledge. They were always a sight for sore eyes.

Most of our leisure time was doing whatever we thought up of for that particular day. I was always interested with whatever the occasion was with them. Even if we lacked the creativity on what to play, we would talk. I would still relish every minute they- _she_ -spent on me. Sarabi was too worthy of note to be around. Oh, honest, considerate little Sarabi.

Out of sake of tradition, I even kept walking her back home once our days came to a close.

One morning, I dashed outside Pride Rock's entrance to greet them. It had been a few weeks, almost a full month since we met… and there they were, happily waiting as always.

They stifled giggles.

"Gee, young prince," Sarafina called upward. "We're startin' to think you've got nothin' better to do than spend yer time on _us!_"

I shrugged.

"…I don't."

Coming from royalty, I must've been saying something. Sarafina snickered. Sarabi couldn't help beaming modestly. She looked down at the ground.

I watched her react... smiling to myself. I wanted to contribute anything I had to make her feel good.

* * *

They led me down to a sparkling, thriving stream. It certainly was better-looking than the water hole. The river was pure blue, and the reflection of the sun glittered off the surface. Sarafina told me she and Sarabi come down here to climb trees.

I curiously studied their site. It was understandable why they chose this place for tree-climbing: acacia trees were standing everywhere over the water, stretching their long, skinny branches above our heads like spider webs. They were long and thick, suitable for wildcats to rest and sit upon over the water.

This area was secluded and private. Not a lot of noise could be heard here. Only the flow of water from the little river… and a few birds hidden among the shady treetops.

I assumed this must've been some kind of a privilege… for me to finally see their hideout that must've meant a lot to them.

Maybe it meant I was important enough to them to be brought to it.

Surely someone must have already claimed this spot to live here. I guessed leopards. Or even a few cranes had to come here from time to time.

Sarafina then insisted that we find a tree to climb. I blinked, stunned.

"…Right _now?_" I said.

Sarafina stood at the bottom of an acacia tree next to Sarabi, prepared to hop up the trunk and sink her claws into it. She turned around to face me.

"Yes, now… we came here to climb trees, didn't we?"

I was caught off guard. I had no idea that was the intention of coming here… just showing me around their hideout was satisfactory for me.

Sarafina began to leap up and latched her claws onto the tree bark, hopping her way up the trunk like an inchworm.

I got uncomfortable. I didn't climb trees often… solely because I didn't have much upper body strength to do it.

Sarabi stood next to me at the bottom of the tree. She looked at me.

"You can go in front of me, your majesty," she said. Sarabi took a step back. "I'll be right behind ya…"

I lowered my ears, forcing a weak smile. She'd be watching… and there was no way I'd be making myself look like another ninny in front of her. Not today… not after the smooth first impression at the water hole.

"I, uh…" I began, gazing up at the tree. Sarafina had already found a branch to stand on. I looked back at Sarabi. "I don't know. I don't do trees."

Sarabi's black brow flicked up… puzzled. It was hard for me to get those words out. I glanced about the ground, ignoring the blood rushing to my face.

"It'll be fine," Sarabi said. "Look, I'll even go first if you want me to… there's no rush."

"…What's the holdup?" Sarafina shouted, staring down from her branch. Sarabi and I looked up at her. The blinding sun was behind Sarafina's frame.

"Rashidi doesn't want to climb the tree…" Sarabi informed her. I lowered my head, sheepishly glancing over to Sarabi. She didn't notice.

Of course I wanted to climb the tree. Of course I _wanted _to impress her somehow… but I knew it would be a rather pitiful attempt. I'd struggle too much.

"Oh, come on, young prince, don't be such a stick in the mud…" Sarafina called down. She climbed up a little higher on her tree branch. Effortlessly. She made it look so easy.

I saw Sarabi glare up at her… and then gave me a kinder look.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "You'll be fine."

I looked up at that girl. What did she know? I wasn't athletically built, and I lacked physical muscle. Which was why I never participated in a lot of boyish activities with my brother and _his_ friends.

With Reth.

But this was beginning to turn into a bigger deal than anticipated. My face was still growing hotter. I stepped back.

"Um… no, I'll pass. Really."

Sarabi's eyes then got all compassionate and full of understanding. She casually looked around, trying to find something to say…

"But…"

"Sarabi, come on up anyway…" Sarafina called downward. "You don't have to wait on Rashidi…"

Sarabi was still looking at me. Although thinking about it. I must've looked pretty uncomfortable, because she looked like she was really empathizing… and really cared. So I tried on a smile for her, trying to make her feel less worried. I wafted my paw over to said tree.

"It's okay…" I assured her… just as she had done unto me. "Go on up with her…"

But Sarabi didn't look convinced. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if trying to decode why I wouldn't do it.

She then whirled around back to the tree and called up to Sarafina.

"That's okay!" she told her friend. "…If Rashidi won't climb the tree… then I won't climb the tree either."

We could see Sarafina give us a confused gawk after Sarabi said this.

I grew a little bewildered… reviewing the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she not want me to feel dejected or something?

I smiled a little bit.

Then I turned over to Sarabi. Sarabi turned back at me. She whipped me a fun little smile and began turning the other way, headed towards the creek.

Sarafina shrugged carelessly. She then went higher up in the tree.

While her back was turned, I couldn't hold my gratitude back. A warm smirk came creeping across my lips. She was too nice to me. Selfless and thoughtful. _Respectful _and _polite_ to me… always making me feel like a person.

Sarabi pitter-pattered her way into the stream's water. My eyes followed her without her noticing.

"We can have just as much fun down _here _than in any other old tree…" Sarabi told me. "Right, young prince?"

"Mmm," I answered her, curling in a smile.

Sarabi perked up her ears happily and waded into the creek… trying to enjoy herself. The water flowed over her paws, glittering and purling as she stood atop a small stepping stone… observing the current.

I was in her peripheral vision… but even with her head down, staring into the water, she couldn't see my mouth gather into a small smile as I looked at her.

"Hey!" Sarabi chirped out, staring dead down into the water with a grin. "There's fish in this stream! I never knew that…!"

I barely heard what she said… because some kind of separate waters of their own were flooding my head, my heart… clouding my thoughts… obstructing my senses. It was delightful.

She was so…

So…

Why couldn't I find this girl sooner? Why did I have to wait so long to know that she was real? And alive?

Sarabi was still smiling into the stream. She suddenly returned a glance back up, aiming at me. Sarabi then caught me staring.

It made my thoughts scatter- and I blinked hard, glancing away again. I just watched the water in the creek run over the cobbled rocks.

Evidently, there was something hidden under my emotions I didn't want her to see.

"Think fast, your majesty!"

_Splash!_

A sweep of water then spilled over me, jerking me back to reality. I blinked awkwardly. My face was wet, and the ends of the fur on my cheeks were drizzling with water.

I focused my eyes in Sarabi's main direction. She was giggling, looking rather guilty. She tensed, waiting whether my reaction be positive, or negative.

She wanted me to loosen up. My lips were spreading into a smile… eyes not once moving from hers. Sarabi looked relieved, and began laughing even louder.

I instantly smacked a rush of water right back at her, making her squeal in laughter. Sarabi got showered with water.

Sarafina blinked sadly. She idly lay there on her tree branch and looked down longingly at us. She began to sit up, straightening herself out.

"Hey…" she whined. "…Hey, guys, wait…"

Sarafina started to climb her way down the tree. We were having more fun than she was down below. Sarafina jumped down from the tree trunk to join in.

I dodged a wave of water Sarabi pawed at me. She giggled amongst herself while I ran out of the way, trying to catch my breath, but smiling all the while. I purposely slapped some water over to her that contained a silver little fish. Sarabi squealed and turned to avoid the slosh of water, with the tiny fish squiggling to and fro in midair.

The glistening water lit up her face in such a way I had never seen on a girl before. It was genuinely dazzling.

She turned to face us again, and beamed brightly, while keeping her wet eyes tightly shut.

"Now _this_ prince is much more fun!" she piped out.

* * *

These gentle feelings that were welling up inside of me were constant… and they weren't going away. I didn't know what to do with them. Therefore I ignored them. For nigh on four weeks I had to put up with it.

Nobody ever noticed.

This emotion that was trespassing my body, it was different than all others I have acquainted myself with. I knew how joy felt… anger, sadness… but this one was new. This was lasting too long for me to actually be _sick. _Sicknesses last from two to four days. I wasn't sick. I was so frustrated and confused with what going on. If I wasn't sick, what was wrong? I had no choice but to push these feelings into the back wall of my heart. But it did little good, and grew into an ever _bigger _problem for me. It always easily found a way to release my firm clutch on it, no matter how hard I tried. This told me I wasn't in control of _whatever _in the world my heart wanted anymore.

A certain type of longing nibbled away at my gut, trying to escape the dark recesses little by little like a burrowing animal. It pleaded for freedom.

I was getting angry with it all… and yet I wanted it all lingering. I wanted all of it to eat its way inside my inner contents and out. It had breathe; life of its own, like a living, respiring creature inside me.

I volunteered to walk Sarabi home again once we were finished with our day. She seemed very pleased with how obliged I always was to do it. It was no chore, it was no form of labor. It was out of full care.

I'd do it for a million nights on end if I had to.

"I don't want to make you feel like this is your job, your majesty," she told me as we approached her home. It was dark, and the night sky was clear and starry.

Sarabi looked downward as we walked.

"You don't have to do anything for me, young prince…" she insisted nicely. "Really."

I glanced back at her.

"I want to…" I told her. "I…"

My throat closed up with my next words, and down my eyes went to the ground.

"…I…" The words weren't coming out. I timidly finished.

"…I like being with you."

Sarabi kept a certain, contemplating look on me… and then drew a tiny smile. She shyly turned away her head to quickly roll her eyes. She peered into the ground, smiling in all meekness and modesty. I saw this… and found myself reflecting a smile myself.

We came to a stop in front of her cave home. Crickets were hidden in some tall grasses nearby and quietly sang away. Sarabi then turned to face me.

"Well…" she started. She blinked around a little, trying to think of anything else she wanted to say to me. "Thank you for walking me home, your majesty. It was nice seeing you again."

I said nothing. Only pressed on a meek smile for her. She held her eyes on mine briefly. It was just us. All we could hear were the cheeping of crickets.

Sarabi dropped her pupils. After a moment of thinking, she looked back up.

"…I'll…" She paused, trying to gently push on our conversation. "…See you tomorrow, then…?"

I pressed another smile, adding a small and brief nod. The hopeful smile on Sarabi's face faded a little.

It had gotten quieter around us. Her eyes went to the ground again, pondering over what else there was to say before she retreated into her home for the rest of the night… where we would have to wait another full night to see each other again.

It was getting uncomfortable, and there was nothing more to bring up. But Sarabi looked back up. Her smile was gone and appeared more serious… staring rather sincerely at me.

"You're really sweet, Rashidi."

I blinked.

Her voice had gone a few steps softer… rosy and full of meaning. Just the sole tone of her voice spoke everything I needed to believe her.

I blankly stared back at her. Sarabi nicely lifted the corners of her lips, almost smiling. She glanced back up at her cave abode, prepared to leave. Then glanced back at me.

My eyes were still stationed on hers. I couldn't decide on what to say. There were too many things I could have said.

It felt like she had just pushed over a cold, wall of rock inside my chest… knocking it down, and had let light shine through it. Where sunlight could warm my innards. My heart was glowing.

Sarabi finally granted me a smile good-bye. Then slowly turned her back to me and hopped up the slabs of rock leading up to her home.

She pattered her way up the steps, then stopped briefly once she reached the top… and inside the dark cave she went.

I watched the entryway to her home, when some humid winds then came over the fields. Prairie grasses lazily swayed to one side as it blew. I held up my head and closed my eyes, and this sense of… perfect harmony- with all the world's living things- hit me in a fleeting instant, and died in a fleeting instant… just like the wind that was passing over the blue-silver grass.

I breathed in the summer air, and then let it lovingly slip out my lungs.

What I didn't say to her in those moments… what I _should _have said was:

It took about a whole year and one month of my life, but I think I've found you. Living, walking proof that I have always had another part of me missing… another individual born with the same class and grace that was always in me, and that I've always admired. With such heart and kindness I've always wanted. And now I'm never, _ever_ going to feel the same way again about anybody else… because only you make me feel this way.

I opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe this. This wasn't normal for a boy my age. There was a word for feelings like this. There have been countless stories of others describing these same emotions I was experiencing time and time again. I never paid any true attention to the claims they made of their accounts that all sounded so wonderful- it seemed nearly impossible to attain such a fantasy. But now all their words made sense. I never thought it would happen to me. Such a thing did exist. The universal bond that was powerful enough to surpass anything on Earth, or in the milieus of space it hung in. The second highest _force majeure_ ever known, next to that of God.

The words dropped into my head so hard.

_My word, I'm in love._

I parted my lips- _clearly _dumbfounded. Before I knew it, my eyes were apprehensively fixed open. That word was startling.

I finally looked down from the entrance to Sarabi's home with a panic.

Love? What did _I_ know about love? I had only known her for a _month!_ I was only a one-year-old lion cub… far too young to even be thinking about this. This scared me out of my mind. This only happens to people who are more matured. More…

Experienced.

But it was so exact on how I felt. There was no other way to explain how relentlessly possessive these feelings were. I frankly was not inclined _at all._

At least, at first.

But everyone wants this- searches everywhere for this. I thought about how fortunate I was to obtain it. If I was to spend the rest of my life doing something- anything good for myself… even if it came in vivid, colorful terror… it might as well be this.

So be it.

I would drive forward every burning thread my heart was made up of, every blistering fiber, and every tender thought of her that consumed me, to one girl.

I shut my eyes… and the fear began to die away.

An invitation to have the most beautiful thing anyone can ever feel… must be valued and respected for a reason. Even a _child_- like myself- could understand that.

Ultimately… I embraced it.

* * *

"_How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?"_

_-Albert Einstein_


	7. The Devotee

I loved her.

A paralyzing, startling discovery.

But what petty thing could stand in my way of expressing it? Youth and inexperience did not stop me from dreaming up pure explanations, or definitions of the new excitement I felt. I couldn't believe the capacity individuals felt for someone else.

Was this really how it was supposed to feel?

I'd often stare at her a little longer... smile a little brighter. She was the first girl I ever pressed romantic ideas on.

She would still come visit me at Pride Rock, ask if I wanted to play.

I was bewildered why she still needed to ask for my permission.

Our days trudged onward, continuing on with our lives. During this season, Africa is merciless with it's weather, and any animal that stays long enough in the heat can have serious consequences. We were playing tag one afternoon, thus I decided to take a break from running about after the girls. I retreated under a shady plant, then turned around to watch Sarafina. I told her it was alright for her to take my place while I was out resting. Sarafina then bolted after Sarabi.

I sat and positioned myself under the dark green foliage of the plant- while the girls giggled madly in the distance. Sarafina then pranced up to Sarabi playfully.

"-Hey!" she said. "Look what I can do!"

The blue-eyed lion girl then took a running leap and sprung right at Sarabi, making her yelp. My brow twitched.

Sarabi was shoved into the ground by Sarafina- who loomed over her, happily pinning her shoulders into the earth.

"-Gotcha!" she said.

"-_Ow!_" Sarabi chirped out. She squinted weakly up at her friend and brought her paws together meekly. I leaned in forward from under the shadows to observe a teensy bit closer. Sarabi issued a confused cry.

"…What did you do _that _for, Sarafina?"

"-My _mother _taught me that," Sarafina answered her proudly.

"Well…" Sarabi began looking around herself, fiddling her paws together. "…Could you get off of me? Please?"

"Nuh-uh…! 'Member, you gots to be It now," Sarafina explained to her.

She smirked and nicely got off Sarabi. But she didn't look very amused anymore. She rolled over and sat up on her stomach. Sarabi's warm eyes dropped to the dry ground. The game looked like it was over now.

My eyes slunk downward, and I quickly tried to decide whether I should call out to ask. It would make me look a smidge over-involved… but my mouth pried open before I thought about speaking.

"…_Are you okay…?_"

Sarafina and Sarabi then cocked their eyebrows upon hearing my voice… as if it was such a foreign noise, considering I never said much.

They both turned simultaneously and looked at me. I sank inwardly, a little put down for asking.

But Sarabi slowly grinned at me as she lay on her underbelly. She sweetly tilted her tiny head in my direction.

"Yes… I'm fine, Rashidi…"

I closed my mouth at her reply.

"…'Kay."

It was too embarrassing to keep looking at her. I averted my gaze over someplace else on a shadowy bush nearby… very much like the one I was under.

There was definitely affection there for the girl. I couldn't believe how strong it was to just take over my speech like that. Was love supposed to make all the decisions for you?

Sarafina wandered away from their play area, a little short on further interest. My eyes idly swept back to them. But then they caught a surprise when I saw Sarabi still gently smiling at me.

She hadn't taken her stare off of me in the slightest.

Sarabi then presented me with a gradual smile.

"…Thank you for asking, young prince," she said.

I found the corners of my lips growing a smile in return.

Delight skipped across my heart.

* * *

"Rashidi, when's your birthday?" Sarabi asked me. I lifted my head at her query. We were walking alongside a sun-parched path together. Sarafina was on my left side.

Our game of tag had ended, and we decided to take a look around the Pride Lands.

"Mm…my birthday?" I asked. Sarabi smiled and nodded.

A rather offhanded topic. I hoped she wasn't asking oblique questions to leak information out of me. Otherwise this could have been a warning to me. This warning said I needed to speak up more, or she was never going to know who I really was.

I glanced to the ground.

"It's… in the Autumn season. Um… why do you ask?"

Sarabi shrugged.

"Just wonderin'."

We kept walking. Then I grew interested in finding out hers for myself. It would only be polite to return the question.

"…When's yours?"

Sarabi suddenly looked at me.

"_My_… birthday?" She said self-consciously. She moved her childlike eyes about… looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh. It's in the Spring."

I glanced down to the dusty earth in thought. How predictable. Such a beautiful season to have the privilege of holding the birthday of such a beautiful girl.

Sarabi smiled a nice smile. Then looked away, continuing to talk.

"…But… I'll be two years old next April."

"-Me too!" I said happily. But then I caught Sarabi eyeing me a little strangely. I immediately closed my mouth, shooting the ground a hard look.

"-I… I mean… I _meant_… I'll be two next year, too. Birthday's still in Autumn."

I heard her giggle respectfully. My eyes crept back up off the ground to catch her expression.

Sarabi was looking at me.

"…I know," she told me.

I tried smiling again, but my eyes ended up falling to the ground. To the dirt once again. Why couldn't I look her in the eye?

Were mine so unworthy to rest on hers? Were they _that_ scared of her?

"…_I'll _be two years old next year," Sarafina spoke up beside me. She trotted up next to us and changed the topic.

"How old's your brother, young prince?"

Mufasa.

A smile flickered across my face.

"…Oh… he's the chosen heir," I enlightened. "So… he's about a year older than I am. He's already in training to rule the kingdom."

"Wow," Sarabi then said. She looked ahead, although contemplating the thought. I watched her. I saw her gaze go up, beholding the view of a few trees we were passing.

"That sounds…" She stopped in her speech. All she did was shake her head and start speaking again. "…Wow."

I curiously knitted my brows together at her. Sarabi was saying nothing. Only allowing her eyes to wander the African scenery around us.

She definitely looked like she was imagining something in her little head. I thought nothing of it.

I forced to wipe my gaze away from her, along with the little smile that was once on my face. Then kept strolling forward… viewing what lay in front of our walk.

We were drawing close to a cave. Which was sitting silently ahead.

"-Rashidi, what's your brother like…?" Sarabi then asked, her glance sweeping back over to me. I blinked, off guard.

"…My brother?"

"Mm-hmm. I've never met him. I only know so much…"

"Oh. He's… great," I decided to say. "A great friend, a great brother. I know he'll be a great king, too. But… he doesn't really think so."

"…He believes in himself, doesn't he?"

"…I told him he needs to."

My eyes briefly landed on Sarabi's eyes- but checked her again for a second take to catch the way she was looking at me.

These words made her want to tilt her face to one side… and her lips curl into a proud, tiny smirk. Rose red eyes looked down at me. Then up.

No one ever told a look like that can make all the strength in your body suddenly fall out.

And just like that- Sarabi coolly took her eyes away. As if a rather intense stare with us never even occurred.

This was ludicrous.

I closed my eyes, and finally let go of my breath. A mere shudder. Neither Sarabi nor Sarafina heard it.

I hoped she liked me. I was really fond of her. To stones with it, I wouldn't trade this feeling for all the other beautiful things in the world combined.

And then a shrill voice shook me clean out of my thoughts.

"-NO, NO! IT'S NOT DUSK _YET_, LITTLE ONES!"

My eyes shot wide open… revealing every bit of bright green set in my irises. I ceased walking.

That voice. I knew that voice.

All three of us turned to discover where it came from. But one instant later, we all ended up yelling together and ducked towards the ground. A monstrous swarm of screeching and flapping of black wings ripped through the air above our heads.

I tried observing the storm of wings around us by prying my eyes back open. Both Sarabi and Sarafina lifted their heads back up once it passed over, looking utterly perplexed.

I brought my head up… and I found a flow of fruit bats, tearing each and every way from out of the cave nearby.

"YOU'RE _NOCTURNAL!_" a voice screamed out.

A little figure was prancing up to the mouth of the cave after the bats, pleading that they come back. A few stray ones fluttered up to the bright sky.

"Wait! I- I didn't mean it! The sun will make you go _blind!_"

My eyes widened in absolute horror.

No.

Her.

Not **_her_**.

I swung my head back over Sarabi. She cried out a little, wafting a paw in front of her face in disgust.

I suddenly turned my glance back at the mouth of the cave… and cringed tensely.

A little lion cub girl stood at the cave entrance. She then scoffed in irritation while she spun around in circles after her tail in an effort to grab a dirty, stray bat that was clinging onto it. After some growling and huffing on her part, the bat eventually left her and took flight.

Sarabi and Sarafina gingerly looked up, observing this strange girl. Out of _all_ the times in the world, she chose to find me again _now_.

I instantly laid a paw on Sarabi's shoulder to lead her away in the opposite direction.

"Come on, let's go…" I told her.

"-Wha-? What's going on?"

"-Nothing, just… don't make any eye contact."

"-Rashidi! Rashidi, is that _you?_"

I halted dead in my tracks and fixed my eyes shut… and swallowed. This was mortifying for Sarabi to see. There was no escaping her this time. I always had horrible timing with this girl. She had already acknowledged me. And due to my _blasted hereditary _genes... I was bestowed with kind, civilized manners. Therefore… I simply could not ignore her. I had to turn around.

I gently let go of Sarabi. Then forced myself to face her. Sarabi pitter-pattered aside.

Looking anywhere but in her eye… I murmured with my mouth almost all the way closed.

"…Hi, Zira."

The said girl cub came skipping up to us. Or rather me, in particular.

Zira was a dreadfully, tiny little thing. Odd and peculiar… eccentric in her own ways. Always doing _something_ unconventional or sickly queer that earned her a lonely reputation. But she grew up in a household of four older brothers, and I have _seen _her strike down three boy lion cubs at once with only her paw. Her sandy-colored head was out of proportion with the rest of her body… round and heavy, while the rest of her was a mere skeleton with just a fur coat draped over it. One lobe connected to her ear was missing, and I never bothered to inquire about how it happened… nor wanted to know.

She had stabbing red eyes… suspicions of mental instability… and the most ghastly passionate… disgusting infatuation with me.

Zira then cleared her throat as she padded over. She then put on the tiny smile that never left her face whenever I was around.

"I thought you moved away or sumthin…!" Zira piped out. She cheerfully came frisking on over in front of me.

I tried hard to smile through my teeth at her.

"…I haven't seen you in _forwever_, Rashidi!" she said nicely. "How've ya been?"

She left Mufasa alone. She left all the other boys of the Pride Lands alone... but would not leave me alone. For some unfathomable reason I was entirely unaware of, she just found me to be that fascinating.

I thought she was revolting.

Sarabi and Sarafina were exchanging small glances. I could tell they were confused. And then Sarafina hoisted up a tiny paw to point and refer to Zira.

"Do you _know _her…?" she said.

The forced smile engraved on my face weakened… and I turned to Sarafina and sighed sadly.

"She's just a neighbor…" I informed her and Sarabi. Then made sure Sarabi was paying good attention. She seemed to be listening.

I then turned to little Zira.

"Like a… an acquaintance," I added on.

"Oh, _Rashidi!_" Zira tossed back her head in a delighted giggle. They _way _she said my name gave me a floating sense of nausea. I flicked an eyebrow and stared at her.

Zira smirked at me.

"You _know _we'd be closer if you'd just come hang out with me mwore!" She giggled and pushed me playfully in the shoulder… and I flinched.

"…I like, _never _see you," she told me. "Where _are _you all the times…?"

_Hiding. From you._

Of course- I'm not that ungentlemanly.

Often.

"I, uh… I've been busy…" I began uneasily. Zira pulled back her big ear flaps- and cocked her round head at me with glimmering curiosity. She was sweet. Horribly repulsive… but sweet.

"…I got things to do," I continued. "You know. Royal duties."

"Oh, right, _right_," Zira then said, immediately catching on. She grinned mischievously at me. "…The future king of Pride Rock's gotta get his training in!"

"I keep telling you: Mufasa is going to be king, not me," I said.

"Ya never know, ya know."

"-What were you _doing _in that cave in the first place?" Sarafina then asked out of the blue. It sounded more like a demand.

She looked just about as disgusted with Zira as I was.

Zira lay her two, scarlet eyes on Sarafina's aquamarine ones.

"…_Me?_" Zira shrugged. "I was just 'splorin' around… lookin' at the stuff in there. You'd never know there were so many cool things that exist in life. And the, um… _stalactites _are rweally pretty."

She couldn't pronounce the simplest English... being fairly younger than us. Her manner of speech was still maturing. Zira then looked at me.

"You should go in theres sometime, Rashidi. When the bats are sleeping and aren't angry… so they can't bite ya." Zira rolled her eyes a little. "I learned that the hard way…"

I fashioned another pretend smile through my white teeth.

"Sure. Absolutely. I will."

Regarding the cleanliness of bats, this made me concerned to get any closer to her. I was always ill at ease around all things unsanitary.

"So, uh…" Sarabi spoke up. "…Who's this…?"

My face lit up upon hearing her. I had been saved by Sarabi bringing herself into the conversation.

"_Oh_," I said and side-stepped out of the way. Sarabi came forward to Zira. My voice went soft involuntarily.

"Uh… Sarabi, this is Zira. Zira… this is Sarabi and Sarafina."

I then swallowed a bit. It was the first time I ever used Sarabi's name.

It passed through my lips so quickly. I did not have enough time to realize the power of simply uttering the name of someone you like.

Sarabi kindly smiled and stepped up to Zira.

"Hi," Sarabi said. "I live around here… good to meet you, Zira."

Zira sort of watched her momentarily. Her red eyes kind of dilated and she slanted her head a little at Sarabi in curiosity.

I didn't think things operated too normally up there.

"Hi," Zira said right back. "Are you a neighbor or sumthin' to Rashidi…?"

"Yes. I am."

"Neat. It's always nice to live next door to a prince…"

Zira's round eyes looked around at all three of us.

"So, uh… what're you all up to, if ya don't mind me askin'?" She then pointed towards the cave. "Were you off to see the bats…?"

In that instant, I just realized I had let my eyes wander around on Sarabi.

My gaze slipped off of her.

All I wanted was time alone with her… and Zira was ruining it. I wanted nothing to do with her. So I tried ridding her.

"Look. We were busy, Zira. So… if you don't mind…?"

"…Doin' what?"

"…Nothing…."

"…But you _can't_ be busy if you were doin' nuthin'…"

"-It's nothing of your concern."

"-Hey! Why don't I come along…?"

I scoffed painfully, eyes wide at this. It was one thing to be spoiling my time with Sarabi and Sarafina… but now she was wheedling for my attention by tagging along. Again.

"No_…_"I deadpanned.

My reply was simple and plain… it made Zira's smile sink a little.

She suddenly stumped her paw into the earth.

"-Oh, come, on… _pleeaase_, Rashidi?" she then whined.

"-_No_." I tried to continue being respectful. "I'm sorry, Zira… but we were _busy_…"

"-Doin' _nuthin'?_" she angrily retorted. A pout was growing on her face.

Oh, grievance. I inhaled.

"…_Look_." It sounded like I was getting mad. My eyes crept over to Sarabi.

She was staring patiently at me.

I inhaled and tried again.

"-Look, Zira… maybe next time, okay?"

"-This is 'cause you're _older _than me, isn't it?"

"-No… _no_."

I made a face. It was a pained one- deep in careful thought. All sorts of ideas and ploys came to mind to get rid of her.

"…Don't you have to tell your parents where you are?" I asked.

Zira's scowl was not budging.

"They wan'ned me to play outside… so that maybe I would come acwoss some _friends_…"

My heart and eyelids fell a little lower. Now I felt bad. I kept adding suggestions.

"-Can't you play with your brothers…?"

"-They're all busy doin' something with _their _friends. Please, Rashidi? I _pwomise _I won't be any trouble..."

Sarafina scrunched up her face. She swung her head over in my direction to wait on my answer. She looked like she was getting uncomfortable.

I quickly pondered for more words. The silence was growing longer… more awkward and uneasy. This was making Zira's sad face break apart.

But then Sarabi softly stepped in and lowered her head to Zira's eye level.

"…Hey, Zira… I wouldn't mind playin' with you. We can break up our group. You n' me can both play tag or sumthin'… whatever you want."

Zira looked up to her. A glint of happiness came through her dampening eyes.

"Really…?"

That genuine smile streaked across Sarabi's mouth and she nodded. "Uh-huh. We can play in pairs. Rashidi and Sarafina have each other to play with."

I blinked and my mouth lightly fell. What gave her this right? She was supposed to be spending her time with _me_… this made my heart twinge.

My eyes fled to Sarabi.

"…Y…you're leaving us?" I said, unable to gather what I just heard correctly.

Sarabi gently glanced over to me and gave me a nice shrug.

"Well… we can always play tomorrow. I just feel bad, Rashidi. Zira really wants to be with us. I mean… you see me nearly every day. You'll have fun with Sarafina. You're okay with that, aren't you?"

I stared.

No. I was not okay with it.

"-Oh, Sarabi, that's so nice of you!" Zira chirped. Her voice was as high as a tiny sparrow. "I'd _love _to play with you…!"

My eyes fell very low.

"Well, you ought to have somebody take you home…" I slightly protested to Sarabi.

Sarabi opened her mouth to reply to me… but then she spotted the expression I was giving the ground set before me. I was not good at concealing the disappointment on my face.

Sarabi looked unsure of what to say now. She closed her mouth and decided to give me one of her sympathetic gazes. As if she understood that I was upset.

"I'll be fine, Rashidi," she assured me. "Trust me. Sarafina walks home by herself all the time…"

My eyes sadly searched the dirt on the ground.

Sarabi was trying to resolve the problem. I could not blame her for that. Sarabi cared whether or not Zira had a companion to play with.

Whereas, I couldn't care less. I had to learn to be like that.

I gave an effort to pull the corners of my mouth into a depressed, but good-humored smile. And obliged.

"Okay…" I started. "…I, uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"-What a good lesson to the rwoyal prince!" Zira was gazing up at Sarabi. My green eyes came up without emotion…. listening more intently to Zira.

Zira blinked rapidly and gleamed her white teeth at me.

"…You're gonna hafta start bein' _nicer_ to other lions, Rashidi… especially once you get yourself a queen!"

"-A _what?_"

Zira then giggled wildly, throwing her head backwards.

Pure amusement for her.

I knew what she was doing, and it wasn't funny. I bit my lip. She was already looking several years into my future... and it included her.

Zira was beaming ear to ear. Little Sarabi ushered her to come along with her in the opposite direction.

Sarabi stopped and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow, Rashidi…"

Sarafina waved good-bye.

"Bye, Sarabi," she said.

Sarabi gave us a tiny wave farewell… and happy little Zira glanced up at Sarabi with true gratitude.

Both the little girls turned and leave us. But before Zira completely turned her back on me, she whirled around and gave me a flirtatious wave of her paw.

I said nothing. My stomach threatened to do away with breakfast.

Zira continued onward side-by-side with Sarabi.

Sarabi found a way to compromise the issue. This was one of the most generous things I have ever seen. Sarabi was so accommodating- so thoughtful and self-sacrificial it was criminal… my blood was warming up. My veins were filled with tiny embers. Running, flowing in my blood. All my eyes desired to do was look at her.

My affections for her had just sharpened.

"-I guess it's just you and me, partner," Sarafina told me. She tilted her head at me to get any eye contact with me. But I wouldn't look at her.

Sarabi and Zira were too far away now. If Zira knew of the great likings I had stored for this little girl, she'd surely discard the friendly comportment with her. All of the sudden I felt like my time wasn't worth it anymore. What was the point?

I let my gaze drop.

"Yeah, uh…" I began uneasily. A sigh escaped out of my mouth… and I glanced over to Sarafina.

"You know what? I'm not really in the mood anymore to play anything else today. Um… sorry. I'm pretty tired."

Sarafina eyed me plainly. She didn't look at all offended. She just sniffed casually and shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever, Rashidi…"

I tried offering a friendly smile.

"Okay. Thanks."

Sarafina's eyes shot upward… annoyed. I twitched a little at such a cold look.

I hoped I hadn't just ruined her day.

"I'll just go home and, uh... nap, then," Sarafina said. "See you later, your majesty."

Sarafina began stepping away from me and turned home. I observed.

She looked angry.


End file.
